1. The Technical Field
The present invention relates to pulsed charge devices, and more particularly to charged surfaces coupled to anatomical parts polarized to a right hand clockwise spin by a pulsed electromagnetic field to induce electron state changes in the biological matter.
2. The Prior Art
In my prior U.S. Pat. No. 6,328,760 issued on Dec. 11, 2001 I have described a plasma device conformed to ionize certain prevalent biological elements and molecules with the emission spectra of this ionization process then coupling efficiently with the dominant element and molecular structures in living matter. In consequence, repair and reconstruction of living cells is both accelerated and enhanced by the illumination with these selected spectra. Since that time I have discovered that a filly developed ionization process need not be utilized and an electrical potential between the living matter and the charge sufficient to change some of the electron states of the molecular combinations of living tissue may produce the necessary molecular lattice rearrangement to promote growth or healing.
Earlier I and others have observed that virtually all living functions entail electrical potential balances and the cell itself closely mimics a ‘wet circuit’. Sporadic disruptions of these potential balances, either because of the introduction of some contaminant or as result of some unwanted change in the charge architecture, seem to be the causative events that lead to disease and it is the rearrangement of this charge architecture anomalies that appear to be at the heart of the process that I earlier described in the '760 us patent. Of course, excepting those abnormalities that reach into the genome itself most of these electro-potential effects seem to be at the larger or macro level, such as those affecting the Na+/K+ pump, and the excitation of just some of the more basic molecules appears to be sufficient to assist in rearranging the other charge architectures back to their normal states.
The foregoing effect appears to have some confirmation in scientific literature. For example, Horwitz, L R, Burke, T J, Carnegie, D, 1999. Augmentation of Wound Healing Using Monochromatic Infrared Energy; Exploration of a New Technology for Wound Management. Advances in Wound Care 12:35-40 describes the use of 890 nanometer monochromatic light effectively treating recalcitrant dermal lesions and ulcers that sometimes resisted conventional care for more than 39 years. Similarly, living tissue molecular array response to weak electric and magnetic fields has long been recognized. See, e.g., Adey, W R, Bawin, S M Brain Interactions with Weak Electric and Magnetic Fields. Neurosciences Research Program Bulletin 15(1):1-129. These and other publications clearly establish an interactive relationship between living tissue and weak electromagnetic fields.
Notably, however, this same effect is also associated with emission of light in unique and distinct spectral patterns with a symmetrical result then obtained by absorption of the light energy in similar molecular structures illuminated thereby. In the bulk tissue structure this interchange is polarity dependent obtainable in an electromagnetic right hand spin polarizing field which may be overlayed over the emitting source. Accordingly, a mechanism for conveniently producing such right hand spin polarized emission fields that induce response in living tissue including electron state changes is extensively desired and it one such mechanism that is disclosed herein.